Witch-Realm of Angmar
Angmar was founded around T.A. 1300 by the Witch-king, the Lord of the Nazgûl. An evil realm, it lay nestled in and along the icy flanks of the northern Misty Mountains (S. "Hithaeglir"), in the high plateau of northeastern Eriador. Between T.A. 1301 and 1974, Angmar warred on Arthedain, Cardolan, and Rhudaur, the three Dúnadan successor states to old Arnor. The Realm *'Political Organization': Military Autocracy or Dictatorship. *'Rulers': The Witch-king, Lord of the Nazgûl.Angulion, Spokesman of Angmar.Dancu and Rogrog, Warlords. *'Administrative Organization': All power rests with the Witchking, and all property is ultimately his. The Witch-king appoints his assistants, high priests, and generals, who carry out his commands with an iron fist. Theland is divided into military districts, each responsible for maintaining a portion of Angmar's large standing army. *'Population': ca 300.000 Angmarrim and 100.000 Orcs. *'Military': approx. 40.000 Men and 10.000 Orcs. *'Products': Weapons, iron, slaves, Cattle (West-Angmar), Grain (East-Angmar). *'Symbol': A Red Fortress on a Black Field. The name "Angmar" still strikes terror into the hearts of all the Free Peoples who recall the peace and glory of the days of the great Kingdom of Arnor. The Witch-king, seemingly immortal, had for three centuries ceaselessly antagonized the Dúnedain of the North. His hordes of Orcs and Men awaited the day when they could plunder the last remaining strongholds of Arthedain. Until that day, the Witch-king had executed a strategy of attrition, watching the strength of the Dúnedain grow fainter with each coming winter. The Witch-king of Angmar, actually the greatest of Sauron's Nazgûl, executed the orders of his dark master, bringing despair to the heirs of Isildur. Of the three fragments of Arnor, he had made a puppet of Rhudaur and crushed the royal family and stability of Cardolan. Only Arthedain remained to face his might. Although holding vastly superior numbers, the Witch-king waited to deal the final blow, for he and his master had learned the lessons of rashness in the past. While the Dúnedain waned, Angmar practiced a campaign of subversion, occasionally sending an Orc-tribe to test the readiness of Arthedain. The lack of cohesion among the Witch-king's forces was perhaps his greatest liability, as his Orcs and Men fought among themselves almost as frequently as they did against the Dúnedain. Apart from his elite forces based in Carn Dûm, the Witch-king had to play upon tribal politics to amass any sizeable army. Though one of the most powerful beings in Middle-earth, the Lord of Morgûl had nonetheless to rely upon the whips of his lieutenants to preserve order when he could not lend his own terrifying presence. The Witch-king had many allies who aided him in his goal. The Orc-lords of Mount Gundabad and the Misty Mountains both payed him homage, although he exercised little authority over them in times of peace. His other agents were many and powerful, ranging from the Warlord in central Cardolan to the Hillman King Broggha in Rhudaur. The Witch-king also played a significant role in the politics of the East, dominating many tribes of Easterlings and influencing others to unwittingly act in his interests. Finally, a large number of spies and assassins carried out numerous covert missions for Angmar, always acting to weaken the Dúnedain and their allies. Angmar was a dark land, influenced by the malignant power of its master, far colder than surrounding regions, bitter winds from the North hurled ice and snow at Angmar's legions. Most of the Witch-king's subjects lived on the rock-valley known as the Nan Angmar, a dreary and barren plain. Life under the Witch-king's influence was harsh. The climate appears to grow more severe each year. The unforgiving soil grudgingly allowed the peasantry to keep themselves from starvation, but many supplies for the Witch-king's army had be imported from the East and south. Some scrawny livestock grazed on the wind-scarred hill sides, but meat was a rare delicacy in the Angmarean diet. Slaves mined copper and iron in the mountains to fuel the rapacious army which the Witch-king kept mustered at all times. For its harsh climate and terrain, Angmar supported a huge population.The Witch-king had devised an ingenious system of supply, bringing food to his troops along a well-guarded caravan route that stretcheed even all the way to Rhûn and Enedhwaith. The warlords of Angmar ruled the land as a military camp, keeping a tight grasp on all economic affairs. A class of warrior-priests maintained order within the kingdom. Much of the food and durable supplies came in caravans across the secure passes in the northern Misty Mountains. Agents of the Witch-king then distributed these goods to the fortresses and towns. Corruption throve in the system away from the eyes of the Witch-king, according to the few spies who escaped that blasted land. characters Ainur: Gûlavhar Lurker in the Long Valley Dwarves: 3019 Gulla Elves: Carambor Men: 1640 Harband Harluinar Broggha Carnil Durac Fornagath Furn Heludar Jukath Nudan Sarkar Surk´ Men: 1975 Alcarin the Wizard Hwaldar Men: 3019 Agandaur Amarthiel Belegorn Elerina Gúrthul Mordirith Mordrambar Morguldur Morken Runsig Wulfrun Orcs: Ashkronk Azog Bulthrok Burzash Deadly One Gorganog Gorkil Oomaug Hushkash Shaknar Tharzog Trolls: Buhrdur Ghorg Ologg Rogash Rogrog Others: Azkhorâkh Corlagon the Red Daechanar Gaurakh Kharizâkh Murazorâkh Scorba Steward of Carn-Dûm Thaurdir Settlements and Places of Note 1650 TA Ahûs Aksa Ruin Angmar's Grave Anghul Ascarnil's Place Ashilsari Ashkandur Ashkadurl Audeld Barad Eldanar Barad Morkai Barad Shedun Baruk-Zigil Beacons of Angmar Blerei Bryamor Cargash Carn Dûm Cerdim Certhrec Daeron's Pool Den Lóke Deorin Devoke Durkandar Eagduru Evru Faltor Gûl Gab-agh Garzûgûl Girchiron Gloranon Gorfarg's Cave Gram Grontar Grumbull Gundabad Gurrh´s hole Gurzgavarr Gurzûgûl Haroburg Hebidir Hemnolaud Idima Kala Migulûrz Kala Uruk-Lûgât Karmaz Devuk Kaushar Faltor Korahm Kosh-Largat Kosh-Madh Kosh-Vor Kuska Lesbleic Litash Lughilsarik Mindil Kepich Mukargs last refuge Mûthak Skug Neddig Pudarid Ravda Remrath Road Towers Rugamba Rukh Kûtotaz Sasimas Shanik's lair Shartab-srûfos Shart ap-Krûal Smagothruz Smyeka Sonotor's Mound Storugoruz Storugpruz Suk Skuthruga troll-hole Ugulai Vamnas Vusbas Vûtar Fshat Woumis Zaboth Ran Zarak Dûm Zenlyar 2941-3018 Dark Cave Lost Watchtower Peak of Mount Gram Ranger's Refuge Tower of Icy Flame 3019 Altar of Midwinter Aughaire Bail Boglakh Bail Cátharnakh Bail Dílas Bail Grundail Bail Róva Barad Gúlaran Barad Lughilsarik Broken Battlements Bûrzum Pushdug Carn Dûm Dark Halls Donnvail Dor Gûl Dûn Covád Dol Baran Dol Gormaen Duvairë Fail-á-Khro Fervar Frith-vailë Gabilshathûr Gate of Gath Uior Gath Forthnír Gaurakh's Lair Gorothlad Gorthbar Grishbalt Gurthlin Gwambar The Halls of Night Iorelen's Camp Krúslë Lannan Lehmä-koti Maethad Mor Maudhúl Morfil Myrkworth Nûrz Ghâshu Ologfil Ongbishúk Rhunendin Skathmúr Tármunn Súrsa Tór Gailvin Tyrn Lhuig Unholy Crypt Urugarth Witch King's palace Regions 1650 Adastar Aksa Ruin Anaroth River Angirith Angmar Gap Angmar-Road Anghir Anghiril Cut Anghiril Valley Audipar Bare Hill Batti Canke Canur Cilab Crsit Cold Plain Deldined Den Lóke Dur-Skuthrugai Dur-Uruk-Kosh Dur-Uruk-Lûgat Dyr Úvadan East-Angmar Emyn Nimbrith Ephel Angmar Forjagsh Forovirkain Gundalok Hanging Valley Helkasiril High Fells Highmoor Hills of Angmar Hithaeglir Forn Hithaeglir Harn Hurizug Varg Hyarjagsh Jataka Kanclemas Kosha territory Langwell Lôkosîr en Angmar Nan Angmar Nan Gorthrim Nan Lóke Nanil Ruin North Downland Ogh Ashdurbûk Parth Gurthil Parth Hithrim Plain of Litash Rakil River Rum Rónen-in-Anduin Royal Domain Rut Anghiril Sad Hills Scrubby Tundra Sweicelis Talath Litash Taur Orthon Tulban Turnas Vigznas West-Angmar Zgur-boshok 2941-3018 Black Hills Burial Bog Frozen Path Golfimbul's Gully Grey Waste ong Valley Red Valley Vales of Gundabad Werewolf Hollow 3019 Accursed Battlefield Duvuinen Eastern Malenhad Fasach-falroid Fasach-larran Gorothlad Himbar Imlad Balchorth Nan Gurth Ram Dúath Western Malenhad Peoples 1650 *Men **Angmarrim **Easterlings ***Karg Huka **Hillmen **Northrons ***Estaravi *Dwarves **Broadbeams *Orcs **Uruk-Tarkhnarb or Goblins of Goblin-Gate **Orcs of Gundabad ***Huvorgha ***Burzath ***Krach-Ul ***Ilguz **Uruk-Engmair (Orcs of Angmar) ***Askhai ***Bagronkuz ***Durbalag ***Faulgurum ***Kurkurum ***Larag-môsh ***Lughoth ***Skuthrugrai ***Snagoth ***Sulmog-Vras ***Thopur-dorashk ***Thrakburzum ***Trûpalog ***Ulogarûm ***Uroth-Burm ***Urughâsh ***Uruk-kosh ***Uruk-lûgât ***Uruk-Uflag ***Zêm-vîshturak *Trolls 3019 Dwarves: *Dourhands Men: *Angmarrim **Gularan **Ice-Walkers **Men of the Iron Crown **Nimwaith *Hillmen **Duvárdain **Gallorg Orcs: *Orcs of Angmar **Blogmal **Ghashfra **Gramsfoot **Krahjarn **Ongbúrz **Snowreap **Tarkrîp Trolls: *Balt-Ologs *Curr-Ologs *Jarn-Ologs Plants Lebellas Arkasú Oroluin Arlandal armanumas Orrain Ash athelas Calenhwan barnaie bartrull bilberry birch buckthorn celandine cloudberry Cowslips Culan currant bushes Spearleaf Dúran Drûth Elben´s basket Elendil's Spear Elm Flax Flowering Moss Forrzhunk Foxtail grass Allweal Harlindar hazel holly jessamine Galathrían Lâtha leastwillow ling heather Maiana manicheel tree Harúrë Meadow Fescue meadow rue Mírëtar's Crown moss campion mossy cyphel Mrraun Nelthandon oak pine poison ivy rowan Rúmareth Sedge silaren Thindolluin snakeroot goldenrod spindleberry Strawflowers Súranië Teldalion Thistle Tulaxar Wild Rye willow witch hazel Creatures Animals: Aath-baalum Angmarean Stink-Badgers Ash-crawlers Barghests bats beavers black-and-white pocupine Black Bears Blade-Beaks blue hare Brimstone-leeches Brown Bears buzzards Cave Bears Cave-Drakes chatmoig Cliff Buzzards Cold-Drakes Cold-worms Crows Deer degmoig degmurg Edling fell beasts Feral Wargs Fire-Drakes Fire-worms fish Flitting Shriekers gaich Giant Lizards Giant Spiders Golden Eagles golden-red winged fire-drakes great crows Great Eagles Great Elk Great Serpents Great Vampire Bats Grey Crows Grey Wolves ground rodents grouse hares Hill-Beasts Hornets Horses Ice-Drakes Iron-Oxen Ironscales Kraken land drakes Losrandir mice Moose Morroval Mountain Goats mountain sheep Norboglir North Bears Pit Vipers ptarmigan rabbits rats red deer Rock-worms rodents small cold-drakes snowshoe-hare Swamp-flies Swamp-lurkers tree-bats War-Wolves War-Wargs White Powan White Wolves Wild Goats Wolfdogs Other: Baleful Shades cave trolls Fell Wraiths ghouls gortorogs hill trolls moaning spectres skeletons snow trolls stone trolls Thaurdir's Damned wights References *MERP:Angmar *MERP:Angmar Land of the Witch King *MERP:Arnor *MERP:Empire of the Witch King *MERP:Middle-earth Adventure Guidebook II *MERP:Middle Earth Campaign Guide *MERP:Northwestern Middle-earth Campaign Atlas *merp.com wiki Category:Kingdom Category:Eriador Category:Arnor Category:Third Age